There Was A Crooked Man
by kay.kei.key.sky
Summary: Un-beta/Penginapan Himuro, penginapan yang tidak pernah mendapatkan pengunjung. Sebenarnya ada apa?/"Youkoso—ah lima orang ya, sepertinya sudah cukup."/"HWAAAA!"/Beware of OOCness, proceed with caution. RnR onegaishimasu!


**There was a Crooked Man**

**Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari FanFiksi ini**

.

.

**Summary: **Un-beta/Penginapan Himuro, penginapan yang tidak pernah mendapatkan pengunjung. Sebenarnya ada apa?/"Youkoso—ah lima orang ya, sepertinya sudah cukup."/"HWAAAA!"/Beware of OOCness, proceed with caution. RnR onegaishimasu!

.

.

**Cuap-cuap author: **Sebenarnya mau publish ini pas _tanjoubi_nya Kuroko, tapi yah…berhubung author kena _**Tabestry Syndrome**_, jadi—iya saya tahu ini telat banget orz. Ujian membuat saya /terpaksa/ harus mengabaikan ffn untuk sementara.

Perhatian; saya kalap, jangan harap apdet cepet 8"D sekian.

.

Ini buruk.

Kelima pemuda berambut pelangi menatap nanar bangunan tua di hadapan mereka—salahkan mobil yang mengangkut mereka yang tiba-tiba harus mogok di tengah jalan. Sehingga Satsuki dan Nijimura harus membawa mobil tersebut ke bengkel terdekat. Meski penginapannya tidak jauh dari tempat berlibur dua minggu mereka, tetap saja…ini…

"Apa ini benar-benar sebuah **penginapan**?" Aomine bertanya dengan nada tidak yakin. Bagaimana tidak, tampak depan terlihat seperti—bangunan yang tidak terurus. Cat-nya sudah luntur, rumput ilalang tumbuh di beberapa tempat. Bahkan tak bisa disebut sebuah penginapan.

"Kita masuk,"

"Ap-"

"Ini perintah, Daiki."

"Sudahlah Aominecchi, kita tidak punya pilihan lain bukan? Lebih baik daripada tidak ada tempat tinggal-_ssu_." Ujar Kise.

_Cih_, cibir Aomine. Sementara Akashi dan tiga pemuda sisanya membuntuti Akashi masuk ke penginapan tersebut.

Tampak dalam penginapan tersebut tidak terlalu buruk dari penampilan luarnya. Cat dan pintunya masih cukup bagus, hanya saja ada retakan di beberapa sudut di dindingnya dikarenakan cat yang mulai rontok.

"_Youkoso_," keempat pemuda itu (kecuali Akashi tentunya) sedikit terkejut dengan sebuah suara yang datang dari seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan poni yang menutupi mata kirinya, "Silahkan isi buku registrasi ini."

Akashi menatap pemuda yang berdiri dibalik meja resepsionis tersebut. Sejak kapan ia ada disana? Terlebih…disini sangat sepi, seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Cukup aneh untuk sebuah penginapan.

Satu per satu anggota _Kiseki no Sedai _mengisi buku registrasi. Pemuda hitam di hadapan mereka membungkuk hormat sambil mengambil buku registrasi tersebut.

Sesaat sebelum Akashi meninggalkan meja resepsionis—karena ia yang paling terakhir mengisi buku registrasi—Akashi yakin pemuda hitam itu bergumam;

"_Ah lima orang ya, sepertinya sudah cukup…"_

.

* * *

.

Malam itu, Akashi tidak bisa tidur. Ia terus memikirkan kata-kata si pemuda tadi. Ugh, seharusnya tadi ia menerima tawaran Midorima untuk sekamar dengannya. Mau bagaimana lagi, gengsi membuatnya menolak tawaran Midorima. Sekarang ia harus tidur sendiri di kasur yang lumayan luas ini.

Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Ia tidak boleh terganggu hanya karena hal itu. Kedua iris dwi warna mulai menutup—

_CRRR_

_CRRR_

-setidaknya sampai suara air mengalir dari kamar mandi mengganggu indera pendengarannya.

'Penginapan ini buruk.' Batin Akashi. Ya ampun, apa para _staff _disini bahkan tidak memperbaiki kran airnya?

Akashi turun dari tempat tidur dan menyalakan lampu kamarnya, kemudian berjalan kearah kamar mandi dan melihat kran westafelyang tepat sesuai dugaan Akashi, sepertinya bocor.

Menghela napas, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya, mencari _staff _penginapan untuk membetulkan kran westafel yang bocor tersebut. Mata dwi warna melihat sekeliling, lumayan sulit karena ternyata tidak ada penerangan sama sekali. Sepertinya penginapan ini memiliki kebiasaan untuk mematikan seluruh lampu di _lobby _saat malam hari—yang mana Akashi sama sekali tidak peduli. Ayolah, ia hanya ingin tidur nyenyak. Sampai akhirnya menangkap secercah cahaya lilin dan sosok hitam tadi yang berdiri dibalik meja resepsionis. Tanpa ragu, Akashi menghampiri pemuda tersebut.

"Permisi, bisakah kau membetulkan kran westafel di kamar 1?"

Pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya dengan pergerakan lambat. Iris _obsidian _bertumbukan dengan dwi warna, "Oh, maafkan saya," sang resepsionis berjalan keluar dari meja resepsionis sambil membawa lilin tersebut dan menuju ke kamar mandi di kamar 1, satu-satunya kamar yang terang karena Akashi menyalakan lampu kamarnya.

Akashi terdiam sesaat, lalu memutuskan untuk berjalan mengikuti si pemuda. Meski ia tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk bertanya-tanya, mengapa pemuda itu sedikit ragu menoleh kearahnya.

"_Ano_," rupanya Akashi kelewat penasaran.

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya…ada apa dengan penginapan ini? Dimana para _staff _yang lain? Dan apa maksud kata-katamu tadi?" Tanya Akashi beruntun.

"Ah-" sang resepsionis masuk ke dalam kamar mandi Akashi dan mulai membetulkan kran yang bocor, sedangkan Akashi menunggu diluar, "Apa maksud anda?"

_Cih_, "Maksudku, kenapa disini sepi sekali?"

"…" pemuda serba hitam tersebut tidak menjawab.

"Oi-"

"Sudah selesai. Krannya tidak bocor lagi." Ujar si pemuda.

Menyebalkan.

Akashi menatap kearah _nametag _yang tersemat di jas hitam bagian kiri resepsionis itu.

"Himuro Tatsuya, akan kuingat ini." Ujar Akashi.

Si pemilik nama hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Selamat malam, semoga tidurmu nyenyak."

Tepat setelah Himuro mengatakan hal tersebut, ia meniup lilin yang ia bawa. Membiarkan dirinya ditelan oleh kegelapan.

Akashi terdiam sesaat, lalu kembali ke kamarnya, tepatnya ke kamar mandi kamarnya untuk memastikan bahwa resepsionis itu benar-benar memperbaikinya.

"Hm?"

Akashi mendapati kaca yang terpasang tepat di dinding atas westafel ditulisi sesuatu. Sedikit buram memang—

" 'dibawah kasurmu'?"

-tapi Akashi bisa membacanya. Ia memutar kedua bola matanya. Apa si Himuro itu yang menuliskan hal murahan macam ini?

'Tipuan murahan.'—menghapus tulisan tersebut dengan air kran westafel, kemudian kembali ke kamarnya. Baru saja Akashi akan menaiki tempat tidurnya, tulisan di dinding tadi mengganggu pikirannya. Terdiam sebentar, ia mengintip ke bawah tempat tidurnya.

'Aku tidak percaya aku akan termakan tipuan murahan itu—hm?' Akashi melihat secarik kertas dibawah tempat tidurnya. Ia pun mengambil kertas tersebut.

'Mungkin milik orang yang pernah tinggal disini?' batinnya. Akashi membuka dan membacanya.

["_Sejak ia ketahuan mengunjungiku hari itu, dia tidak kemari lagi. Aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan bergelung diatas lantai yang dingin ini. Aku bahkan tidak sempat sekedar mengucapkan selamat tinggal._"]

"Surat penyesalan, eh?" Akashi membolak-balik kertas itu, dan merasa bahwa sesuatu yang kejam membuang hal yang bukan miliknya, ia menaruhnya di laci meja kamar dan kembali tidur setelah mematikan lampunya.

.

* * *

.

"Ha? Mobilnya akan selesai diperbaiki tiga hari kemudian?"

["Benar, Dai-_chan_. Jadi menginaplah disana untuk tiga hari ini. Aku dan Nijimura-_senpai _sedang mencari penginapan yang dekat dengan tempat reparasinya supaya gampang mengambilnya-"]

"Oi, Satsuki! Berarti kami harus tinggal disini selama tiga hari!? Yang benar saja! Aku tidak mau!"

["Jangan manja, _Ganguro_! Tiga hari tak akan membunuhmu! Lagipula siapa yang minta mobilnya mogok heh!? Sudah ya, aku akhiri!"]

"Satsuki-"

_TUT TUT TUT_

"Cih…" decih Aomine.

"Ada apa, Aominecchi?" Tanya Kise yang duduk di sofa _lobby_.

"Kita harus menginap disini untuk tiga hari ke depan."

"Arara…bosan…" ujar Murasakibara.

"_Cancer _menduduki peringkat sebelas di _Oha Asa _hari ini." Midorima menghela napas.

"Kalau saja bukan Momocchi yang membawa tiket jalan-jalannya—oh," Kise refleks mengambil ponsel di sakunya yang berdering, "_Whoa_, langsung lima puluh kometar-_ssu_."

"Oi Kise, ini bukan saatnya _ngeksis _di internet-"

"Bukan _ngeksis_-_ssu_! Aominecchi kejam! Ini soal kejadian yang kualami semalam. Lihat." Kise menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Aomine. Sebuah foto.

"Apa ini?"

"Apa yang kalian ributkan?" ujar Akashi sambil keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ah, Akashicchi! Kebetulan sekali." Kise berdiri dari sofa dan menghampiri Akashi sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto di layar ponselnya.

"Ini kejadian semalam-_ssu_. Aku sedang membaca novel yang kubawa dari salah seorang _fans_. Saat aku pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahku, aku mendengar suara gelas yang pecah yang ternyata adalah gelas kopiku. Tak lama kemudian, aku baru menyadari bahwa cairan kopi yang tercecer itu membentuk sebuah kalimat—'_tasukette kudasai_'-_ssu_."

Akashi menatap foto yang tertera di ponsel Kise dengan seksama. Ternyata bukan hanya ia yang mengalami kejadian aneh, Kise juga.

"Aominecchi sudah tertidur semalam, dan aku merasa perlu memotretnya untuk memberitahukan ini pada Akashicchi. Menurut Akashicchi bagaimana-_ssu_?"

Akashi tidak langsung menggubris Kise. Ia melirik kearah Himuro yang masih berdiri di meja resepsionis dan seolah memperhatikan mereka.

"Kita akan menyelidiki kejadian aneh yang dialami oleh Ryouta dan juga aku. Sekarang."

"Eh? Akashicchi juga mengalaminya-_ssu_?"

"APA!? Jangan bercanda, Akashi! Aku ingin berlibur!"

"Berlibur pun percuma, tiket ke tempat-tempat hiburannya dibawa oleh Satsuki bukan?" Akashi menatap Aomine tajam, "Ini juga demi keselamatan kalian. Aku sudah menduga kalau tempat ini aneh."

"Kalau begitu aku ingin memeriksa kamar Akashicchi-_ssu_!" ujar Kise yang entah mengapa begitu bersemangat dan langsung berlari ke kamar Akashi. Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya menghela napas. Ia melihat keluar jendela, hari mulai mendung, dan akan sangat menyulitkan untuk melakukan penyelidikan saat gelap.

"Kalian, periksalah kamar kalian masing-masing-"

"HWAAA!"

Akashi, Midorima, Aomine dan Murasakibara tersentak saat mendengar suara teriakan Kise dari arah kamar Akashi. Mereka pun bergegas menuju kamar Akashi dan memasukinya. Sesampainya disana, mereka melihat Kise tengah terduduk, wajahnya begitu ketakutan dan tubuhnya bergetar.

"Oi Kise, apa yang-"

Terlihat di mata Akashi bahwa Kise susah payah menggerakkan tangannya untuk sekedar menunjuk. Keempat pemuda itu menatap kearah sesuatu yang ditunjuk oleh Kise dan terkejut. Sebuah tulisan yang besar, berwarna merah berbau amis, terpampang dengan jelas di dinding kamar Akashi. Sebagai pemilik kamar, Akashi memberanikan diri untuk maju dan membaca tulisan yang ia lihat.

" '_AKU…MENUNGGUMU…'_?"

"Ah, ternyata aku tidak salah,"

Sebuah suara membuat mereka menoleh ke belakang mereka. Terlihat Himuro dan sebatang lilin di tangannya, tersenyum penuh arti sambil menatap lima pemuda dihadapannya.

"Himuro-_san_, bisa kau jelaskan apa maksudnya ini?" tuntut Akashi yang terlihat sudah kesal.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya sejak awal? _Sepertinya sudah cukup_," balas Himuro yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Akashi, "Nah, _oyasuminasai_…"

Himuro meniup lilin yang ia bawa dan mendadak kelima pemuda itu merasakan kantuk dan pusing yang luar biasa.

"K-kenapa tiba-tiba-!?" gerutu Aomine yang mulai terjatuh.

Midorima, Murasakibara dan Kise juga mulai terjatuh. Akashi melihat keempat pemuda itu sambil memegang kepalanya.

'…sial…' batinnya.

Sebelum Akashi kehilangan kesadaran seluruhnya, ia yakin Himuro mengatakan sesuatu. Setelah itu, semuanya terasa gelap…

.

**To be continue**


End file.
